Blooming Sakura
by KingCreations
Summary: Lucy heartfilia has a special power and has entered grandline highschool, seeing her brothers and ending up joing a crew but which one? when i said special i mean what power exactly? school, female character, and sister of?
1. Chapter 1

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

A blooming sakura

Notice-

Chapter 1: Her Arrival! Or (Omg Weird room!)

[third person view]

Grandline highschool, a school that has fences that's so tall that escape is impossible, to touch the fence is impossible probably because it was made with seastones. The school is self is as big as a small airport, including dorms. Outside the school was a thick jungle, if and IF any students manage to escape, they would be lost in the dark forest. The principle being the one and only Gold D Roger but that was before his passing, now the school is being held together by three of the four yonko's and five of the seven warlords were also in that school. Grandline highschool is a school where the worst of the worst is sent to, a back up school, a school that accepts any failure of a student.

And here comes a lone bus down the single dark road to grandline high where a young girl was held inside. It was rare for grandline highschool to receive anymore students yet here in the bus was a lone figure that was going to be a student. The bus slowly stopped at the entrance of the school where two double gates were at.

"oi girlie, you getting off?" the bus driver snarled as he looked at the back of the bus which seemed somehow shadowed, his driven a lot of students to the school and he was still sure that none managed to get out yet, and almost all of them had drove him insane when he sent them to the school, pretty sure this one was going to be the same.

The girl in the shadow slowly raise her head, making the bus driver blink in surprise, in the darkness her eyes were glowing, he felt the cold sweat dripping from his back as he stare into the light blue glowing eye but in a blink of an eye they were gone, the bus driver looked at the door of the bus to see shining blond hair flying from the figure as the figure went out of the bus. Of course when the figure stepped outside the bus, the guy immediately closed the door and rushed away from the school and away from the mysterious figure.

"hm… so this is the school huh?... are you idiots really in here then?" the girl whispered to herself.

Lucy Heartfilia, a beautiful blond girl who was wearing a blue and white hoodie was staring at the current menacing looking school, the wind blew pass her making her gracious blond hair fly backwards as her nose slightly twitch in attempt to sneeze, her chocolate milky eyes stare at the school. her school bag and her duffel bag lay on her shoulders. I slight cough caught her attention which made her turn her gaze to a red headed person with three scars on his face, his big idiotic yet cute grin on his face.

"SHANKS!" lucy didn't waste any time to tackle the man who in return held her so that she didn't fall, shanks didn't mind her tackling him, he never did, he was happy to see her again after a few years so right now, he would let her show her affection to him, he himself hasn't seen the small blond girl in a few years and he missed the girl, even if the girl is already a teenager now. Lucy nuzzled her face in his chest like a cat, like how she did when she was younger.

"its good to see you again lucy! hahahaha" shanks bellowed out his laughter as his one arm hugged the girl tighter, lucy's arms flail out now, she couldn't breath.

"mmmmmmmmmm-!" finally shanks noticed that he was suffocating the poor girl and he lets her go from the hug with a sheepish smile, lucy took in air to her lungs then return looking at shanks. Lucy took shanks only hand with both of her two hands, not that shanks minded, never did, lucy played with his fingers slightly as she brought his hands tangled with her fingers to her face and smiled brightly at him as she tilted her head slightly and lean on his hand.

"I missed you and my brothers, shanks" lucy said softly as she rubbed her cheek to the backside of his hand. Her soft blond hair falling to her shoulders making her face look divine.

[shanks pov]

I felt my cheeks heat up slowly as I stare wide eyed at the girl in front of me that was still acting childish like she used to, this is lucy right?! The same girl that I used to tease when she was a brat? Holy hell look at those knockers, what the hell am I thinking?! This is lucy I'm thinking about! Those at least got to be E or F, holy crap I need to stop thinking, damn . . . oh no, stop thinking stop thinking stop thinking, this is lucy, the small girl that was so fun to tease when the whole crew was at the bar with makino as a bartender. I watched as she played with my hand, she was as cute as luffy when she was smaller. Well now sh- holy fuck.

"I missed you and my brother, shanks" she said, she rubbed my hand to her cheek like a cat softly, her cheek is so warm… goddamn it, she's going to be so much trouble in this school.

"ne lushyyyy, let's go in, I'm too drunk to walk straighttttt~" I whined, I actually am drunk, I put my arm around her shoulder and stagger to the entrance of the school, I heard her laughing as she held my arm and helped me walk to the entrance of the school, I cant wait to show her to mihawk! Hahaha, I wonder what the other teachers would say when I tell them who this little troublemaker is!

[lucy pov]

As I entered the main building, as shanks said, I stare with awe as I look around, the place is huge! There were pillars of marble that was huge and I'm pretty sure that the entrance I just came through could fit a giant. All the glistening carvings on the walls and the ceiling is so high, I wonder if I could touch it because there was carvings there also. My eyes sparkle as I look around with awe, I could faintly hear shanks chuckling at my antics but I was still staringa t everything in the main building. The inside of the building looks like a castle yet the outside of the building looked menacing, hmm…

"hey shanks?" I called him as I walk forward, noticing that we were the only people in the building, why is it empty? "hmmmm~?" was his reply as he staggered with me.

"where's everyone? And where is my idiot brothers?" I ask him while looking at a crooked sign that was… pink? And pointed forward with the sign 'OFFICE' what the hell?

"weeeelllllllllll~ everyone's in class butttttttt don't worry, its almost lunch so a lot of students will appearrrrrr~ also, your brothers are probably somewhere in the school causing havoc" shanks laughed as he pulled me in the so called… office? That had a huge wooden door.

The moment we entered the office, the bell rang yet it was drowned by shanks voice. "MIHAWKKKKKKK!" I blinked as I tried to regain my hearing sense's and looked around the room, in the room there was 8 different doors, and around the room were cabinets and multiple decorated tables, huge tables, actually, this whole room looked ridicules. How the fuck is this the office if it looked like a room that looked like it was half of the main building, there was a moment of silence as I wait what would happen.

"what is it" a voice behind us said, I blinked and slowly turn my head only to see a handsome man wearing a feathered hat, his mesmerizing yellow hawk eyes glimmer when he locked eyes with me, his large coat did nothing to hide his fit muscular chest. behind the man was another person, this person was wearing a weird hat and had a huge body, he was holding a bible to his chest as he stare down at me.

"mihawkkkk, do you remember about the small brat I told you about?" shanks whined as he twirled around the room and finally collapsed on a couch in the middle of the room. the person shanks called mihawk stare at me with a calculative gaze, suddenly mihawk appeared in front of me and I was forced to stare at his chest. =.=

"so this is the girl huh? I am mihawk, or what others call me, hawk eyes" mihawk stated as he stared down to me, I looked up grinning, good! My eyes closed as I grin happily, what I didn't notice was the widening of mihawks eyes and the snicker from shanks. The man behind mihawks walked forward, this guy is seriously huge, he stopped at my side and pushed his hand forward for a handshake.

"my name is Bartholomew Kuma, it has seemed that with your attractiveness that you will be attracting trouble, I am one of your future teacher" the man stated, I shook his hand firmly with a smile, so these are my teachers huh?... wait did he just said I'm attractive?! I heard the couch behind me creak and soon I felt an arm hugging me from my back.

"lushyyyyyyy, lets go~ you'll know the other teachers soon but now you need to put your stuff in your dorm~ you'll get 3 days of freedom so you could get used to this place and I rewlly wanna sheee your brothers faces when they know you're here~" shanks whined, I could hear the shuffling footsteps outside the office, students going to the canteen it seems. I let out a sigh as I grabbed my bag.

"it was a pleasure meeting you sensei's but it seems like shanks will be dragging me away, I look forward to your teachings after three days" I said politely and bowed to show respect, mihawks let out a laugh as he watched me, kuma smiled slightly, I looked at mihawks in question.

"well brat, it seems like what shanks describe was not as it seemed, you are polite brat." Was what mihawks said as he continued to laugh, I couldn't even reply because shanks was dragging me out of the office in a blink of an eye.

…

…

Running, I was chasing shanks who was laughing maniacally as he waved around my bag and was actually in a way bringing me to the dorms, I closed my face with my hoodie as I ran, attention is the last thing I need. Somehow, shanks managed to avoid students, I don't know how but I haven't seen any students at all. I see a few buildings pass that looked like dorms and it seemed that shanks is heading straight for the last one that was slightly smaller and looked better than the other dorms. Looks like my research was a bit right, the government pay this place highly to keep the troublesome people from even going out off the damn school, funding this place… huh, if this is the dorms then what about the cafeteria and the classrooms? Suddenly shanks stopped and whirled around facing me, and me being me, couldn't press the brakes for my leg and slammed into shanks, we both toppled and shanks wouldn't stop laughing.

"ne lucy, this is your dorm. Here's the key to your new room and your schedule, sorry brat but I need to go back to the office, you can find your brother anywhere, their somewhere in the school. Ace and Luffy would love to be able to see their sister again!" shanks laughed as he twirled me around in the air.

"also, I already registered you in the ranking system. I'm impressed by your points but I wont tell you the ranking hehe, anyway, in this school there is crews, pirate crews, like mine the red hair crew, luffy has his own crew and ace is in another crew. If you enter a crew, the points of the crew will increase by adding your points. Shooooo~ good luck with finding your brothers!" and somehow shanks manage to disappear in thin air. I stare blankly…. What the heck? Crews? I remember that luffy wanted to be the king of pirates… so I should enter a crew?... I blinked when I realize that I'm all alone and pretty much left to find my room in the dorm alone. Where the heck is everybody?!

I entered the dorm and I could see that it looked like someone had a huge brawl in it, tables turned, couches in the wall….(HOW?!) and holes in the wall, I sighed as I realize this is probably the troublemakers dorm, I held my duffel bag tightly and walked towards the stairs. On my key had the number 48 so that means I need to find a door that has the number 48 on it… I sigh, okay how should I meet my brothers? True fact they would tackle me, hug me, wont let go of me, but I want to give them something in return for waiting for me, I looked to my left and see the number 23 and then my right 24, this is gonna take a while, I walked forward. Hm… ace and luffy… my two idiotic brothers… what do they like hm… food. Definitely food. I wonder if they missed my cooking? Ah is this my room? I see a metal door that has dents on it, metal nails that keep some metal patches on the metal door and a crooked metal number 48 beside the door. Oh my…

I unlocked the door to my new room and realize one simple thing… shanks didn't say I had a roommate. Damnit. the room was slightly messed, on one side was full of metal stuff, like metal pipe, metal scrap, metal rods, you name it, it was littered around the room. a balcony that looked untouched, glass for doors, and it was in the end on the room, acting as if it was the barrier to the other side of the room that was cleaned. I looked at the bed on the metal side and saw it was red, even the blanket was dark red, I could not comment on what the hell happened to my roommate, I see the door to the bathroom that was made with wood instead of metal. Hm… I walked towards my bed which was white and put my bag on my bed gently. there was a kitchen but a small one at the corner of the room, a small fridge, a microwave, a stove, etc, not that much, I eyed the frying pan in the sink, wow my roommate doesn't clean… I sigh as I walked towards the kitchen area, planning to make some bento as a surprise for my brothers.

…

…

I whipped up the flowered shaped eggs and it landed in three bento boxes, i'm sure my cooking has improved and I'm waiting to show my brothers. My hoodie lay forgotten on my bed as I wore some a simple light blue t-shirt that magically somehow(idontknowhow!) fits my body showing my F size breast, the jeans on me clung to me even though it was designed to look like disco jeans, it tightens from the waist to the thigh and flare out at the bottom, boot cut jeans, my t-shirt was short sleeved so it showed my only tattoo that was on my upper left arm(like ace's) but mine spelled 'K.I.N.G'. I felt my hair slightly fanning behind my back, my blond hair was waist length as I closed the three bento's I made for my brother and me. I put on some black shoes(like the one lucy from fairytail wears) and walked out of the dorm and went on my search for my brother.

…

…

I'm so lost right now, I don't know how I manage to get on the roof of the main building but nevertheless I somehow made it here. I sighed, my three days would start tomorrow, I had a lot of time to search for my brothers until then but I wanted to meet them now, why do I have such bad sense in direction… I held the bag that held three bento's and looked over the fence that was placed around the roof. The whole school looks big, and I think I might get lost again. as I stare out at the school below me, the door that I came through slammed open and I turned half of my body to look who just entered the roof where I was at, I felt the rush of wind blowing pass my hair blowing my hair around me. I blinked, who is this?

 **Please decide who lucy would end up with**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Chapter 2: Kidd?! Or (Marco?!)

kidd pov]

I planned to skip class because I felt lazy, who the hell is gonna stop me? I'm Eustass Captain Kidd, one of the top supernova', anyone dares to disturb me IS gonna be killed by me. I didn't want to go to my next class because straw hat and that damn surgeon would do some shit and me being me would end up in the brawl and somehow get detention. Detention. The damn punishment that we needed to face if we cause trouble, define detention… a fucking whole room made of seastones and one goddamn hour of boredom inside. The idiots in the hallway immediately moved to the side when they saw me, good, dumbasses need to know their weak. I growled as I stormed towards the stairway leading to the roof. Wearing a black jacket with a red shirt and some baggy jeans, I walked up the stairs only to faintly feel a presence on the roof, who the fuck dares to enter my territory?! Even killer doesn't enter the roof! My growls grew as my anger flared up, whoever is here better jump off the roof cuz I'm gonna gladly kill them.

SLAM!

The door to the roof slammed open by my fist as I glare in front of me, but my anger suddenly vanish when I caught a sight of yellow, to be precise, shining yellow, a girl? She was looking at me with her blond hair dancing around her, my chest that was ready to burst suddenly calmed, and I felt relaxed somehow at the sight of the girl, she looked smaller than me, but god… she's beautiful… wait. I'm supposed to be pissed! This is my territory!

"What the fuck are you doing on my turf?!" I snapped not as angry at before, in the back of my head, I had a feeling that I shouldn't kill her, my instincts were yelling at me that if I harm her, I would regret it. as always, I did what my instincts told me. but I wasn't going to let her off the hook for being beautiful. My thoughts immediately slammed shut as she tilted her head cutely in confusion. Okay I suddenly didn't feel angry at all. Damn! Then she said something, her voice, it made my breath stilled.

"ah, sorry" she apologized, I suddenly felt the urge to tell her it was alright but I fought that urge, why the fuck do I need to be worried?!

"I got lost, but can I stay here for a bit? It feels nice here" she said as she smiled at me. holy fucking hell, did my brain just shut down?! I grunted, probably because that's the only thing I could do and walked to her. she sat down elegantly and put her bag next to her as her chocolate milky eyes stare at me. it was nerve wrecking. Why the fuck am I feeling like this?!

"do what you want, I don't feel like killing you now" I humped a reply as slump down not so elegantly next to her, I just felt like being next to her. I took out a packet of bread that I bought and tore open the packet.

"what's your name?" a simple question yet I felt like I was insulted, she doesn't know who I am?! I growled menacingly as I glared at her, is that why she didn't seem afraid?! Who the fuck doesn't know me! even with my glare, she seemed like she didn't know me, a smile graced her lips.

"you don't know me?!" I growled at her, does this bit-

"no I don't, i'm somewhat new here so finally seeing someone makes me happy!" she smiled politely to me, and I suddenly felt like my chest was tightening, what the fuck?!

"my name is Lucy! what's yours?" she asked as she pulled out a bento from her bag, somehow my anger disappeared yet again, hmph, I took a bite out of my bread as I glance at her secretly.

"the names Kidd" I said as I ate the bread, I really should tell killer to buy me some other food, I hate this crap. I heard the sound of something opening so I turned my head slightly to see her opening her bento box, goddamnit I'm hungry. I already finished my bread but I found something more interesting, the way she was eating, it was so elegant, how the fuck does someone eat like her?! she was using her chopstick as she ate.

[lucy pov]

Well that was surprising, a man with red hair suddenly entered the roof, now I'm currently sitting next to him while eating my bento. He was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt inside and baggy jeans and a google to keep his red hair somehow upwards, his weird but in a good way. I glanced his way only to see him looking at me, no, more precise my face. my gaze met with his eyes, his orange eyes looked like he was trying to burn me yet I didn't mind, I don't know why or am I just as dumb as luffy? Either way I saw the bread wrapper in his hand. Was that the only thing he ate?

"is that the only thing your eating?" I asked as my eyebrow scrunch in concern, its not healthy, even though he looks healthy, he cant just eat bread, not enough nutrient. I wonder if his hungry, he blinked at me when I asked him the question, almost as if confused, is it wrong for me to ask?

"uh, yeah, I didn't bring any other stuff up" he said as he scratch his head, he looked down to the ground.

"do you want some of my bento? I don't mind sharing, its unhealthy for you to eat bread only" I asked him as I tilted my head, his face reddens suddenly, is he mad?

" 's fine, don't need any, ain't hungry" right after he finished his sentence, his stomach growled. Loudly. His eyes widen as his face reddens some more. He let out a few curse words then I giggled. I lifted my chopsticks that held some chopped sausages to him.

"your stomach says differently, don't worry, I wont tell anyone" I say to him as I grin with my eyes closed, what I didn't see was the spluttering mess he tried to reply or that his face was as red as his hair. He sat down cross legged in front of me and eyed the food that was on my chopsticks.

"woman, I can feed myself, I don't need you to feed me, I don't even know you" he said as he eyed the sausage on my chopsticks.

"just shut up and let me feed you, and of course you don't know me, but I want to get to know you so from now on be my nakama!" I said happily as I tried to feed him again. I heard some curses from him but after a few seconds he calmly ate the sausage. Yeay he lets me feed him! even though he wont look at my face I could see that he was chewing on the food. I smiled happily as I took cabbage roll and continue feeding him.

[kidd pov]

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit

I was so shocked when she asked me that question, to think someone would be concerned over me, Captain Kidd, I thought she was insulting me with weak feelings but when I looked at her, I saw her looking at me with concern, goddamn it, I felt weird in my chest. She's concerned?

"uh, yeah, I didn't bring any other stuff up" I said as I scratched my head, I looked down in shame, why the fuck aren't I killing her? this fucking-weird-sexy-curvaceous- STOP! God brain, what the fuck?

"do you want some of my bento? I don't mind sharing, its unhealthy for you to eat bread only" she tilted her head as she asked, cute. Fuck. For a girl with a cute face, she's got one hell of a body. felt the blush creep on my face.

" 's fine, don't need any, ain't hungry" I said, then my goddamn stomach decided to embarrass me by growling loudly, telling her how much I'm actually hungry. I let out a stream of curses then I heard her giggle, I turned back to face her to ask her who the fuck she was laughing at only to come face to face with a delicious looking food in front of me.

"your stomach says differently, don't worry, I wont tell anyone" she grinned at me, I felt my heart flutter as I tried to deny the food but every sentence that came out of my mouth turned into jabbering mess, I finally gave up and sat cross legged and faced her, the food that was in front of me face.

"woman, I can feed myself, I don't need you to feed me, I don't even know you" I said, I felt something hurting my chest at my last sentence. But her reply shock, angered, embarrassed me.

"just shut up and let me feed you, and of course you don't know me, but I want to get to know you so from now on be my nakama!" she said excitingly, I let out another stream of curses as I felt my face heat up, I cant believe I'm letting the girl feed me. I let out a steam of curses again and lean forward slightly and ate the sausage.

Fuck did she cook this? Or did she buy it? if she did where the fuck did she buy this from, she held up another food…holy shit, a cabbage roll, my fucking favourite… fuck.

…

…

Silence, it was silent except for the sound for me chewing and her humming, I have to admit, the food she's feeding me with is good, actually, the fucking fact that a fucking sexy girl feeding me is good. As I was enjoying that fact but then a loud noise disturb the atmosphere. My den den mushi was ringing.

"who the fuck is calling me when I'm busy?!" I growled as I stop eating, whoever this is better have a fucking excuse, this girl is somehow making me relax and I didn't want any interruptions when I'm eating. I pulled out the den-den mushi from my pocket and answered.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, the person on the other side of the line buzzed and answered me.

"Kidd, you need to come for the next class, mihawk has no problem in finding you." killer said at the same time I heard the bell go off, fuck.

"Yeah yeah I'll fuckin be there" I snapped at him, I looked at lucy to see her pouting sadly, what. The. Fuck. I closed the den-den mushi and looked at her in annoyance.

"what's with the face woman?" I asked at her, why the hell is she making that pout?

"you'll be going to class and I'm gonna be lost yet again…" she said with a pout as she stare at me, I felt the urge to pat her head in comfort but I stopped myself from doing something like that.

"woman, you wont be lost, the damn school is big but just ask for directions if your lost. Actually, where the hell do you want to go? I'll show you the way, as a thanks for sharing your food with me" I said the last part slowly probably because I'm embarrassed. I stood up and cracked my neck to the right then to the left. From the corner of my eye, I saw her getting up.

"aha… about that… I don't actually know where I'm going… I just thought maybe I could meet my brothers somehow If I walk around the school… but um… c-could you show me to the office? I'm sure the teachers know where my brother is at" she said shyly as she fidgets in front of me. brother? I nodded and walked towards the door to the roof, she wanted to go to the office right? Fine by me. but I couldn't help but glace at her again and again, damn those breast, how the hell does that shirt fit her? damn that ass.

[third person view]

Kidd walked to the office with a shy lucy behind him, the hallways were empty that meant that he was late but he didn't care, he wanted to show her the way, they strode through the halls, kidd walking in front of lucy because he couldn't stop staring at her body so he decided to walk in front where he wouldn't see her. but this made lucy a bit harder to catch up, he was so taller than her and walked faster than her so she had to rush slightly to walk behind him. every time she rushed forward, her hair bounced as well as… ehem other assets of her body as she tried to keep up with him. so when kidd felt something pull his shirt, he froze instantly and stopped walking. He mechanically turn his head slightly to look behind him where he knew lucy was at. Only to see lucy gripping his back shirt with one hand and her slightly flushed face which looked… erm…

"s-sorry… please walk a bit slower" she whimpered, kidd thought of multiple things, weak, but that was pummelled with the thought of cute, then that was pummelled with the thought of concern. Wait… kidd couldn't believe his mind, he was concerned. CONCERNED?! Even with the storm of confusion in his head, he manage to grunt to let her know he was going to slow down slightly, they continued walking at a pace where lucy could walk next to him. and he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering her body. how her blond hair seem to somehow enhance her face even more, her fuckin bust size seems impossible and I keep on trying to guess what her size is, those goddamn thing looks enormous, my eyes travel downwards towards her waist then ass, for fuck sake how the hell does she get it looks so fucking erotic while walking?! Kidd couldn't stop the perverted thoughts that attacked his mind as he walked next to lucy.

"ne kidd?" lucy called as she walked next to him, he turned his head with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder if I can keep on coming to the roof, if you don't mind at least…" lucy asked softly as she turn her head slightly and making a pout cutely to him. kidd's scowled deeply with a red hue on his cheeks yet he thought about it.

"if you keep quiet about this and feed me more of your food" kidd said harshly without looking at lucy, in front of them was the office and without a word kidd bolted away from her. leaving a very confused blond in front of the office.

Lucy just shrug and reached for the doorknob but before she could reach it the door swung open and lucy could only be happy it opens the other way or not her hand and her face would have been slammed to the door, looking up lucy could only blink her eyes when she saw a huge man with blue skin wearing a kimono, he had two sharp lower teeth that pointed out of his mouth, and seemingly gills on his neck. the man was staring at her with a brow raised.

"why aren't you in class, no… who are you? I have never seen you in this school so who exactly are you?" the man said when he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, lucy waved her hands in front of her in defence with her bag clinging to her elbow she sweat dropped.

"ah- I'm lucy the new student!" the blue man however seemed to calm down, maybe shanks told them about her coming?

"I am jimbei-sensei, your disciplinary teacher, I welcome you to our school and hope that you somehow survive" jimbei said, then a loud crash from inside the office startled jimbei and lucy.

"LUSHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" shanks pushed jimbei aside and practically pounced on the startled lucy, and thus, lucy had a hard time breathing from being suffocated in a chest of muscle, her hands flail out like a bird to say that she needs air, jimbei sweatdrop from the side.

"uh… red hair, I think she's suffocating"

"What?! Of course not! I didn't suffocate you now did I lushyyy?" shanks asked, he pulled her away from his chest and she took a gulp of air, but shanks still waited for her to answer with puppy dog eyes that was brimming in tears. jimbei sweat drop even more.

"o-of course y-you didn't shanks!" lucy said in between gasps, jimbei facepalmed and walked inside the office thinking about how crazy the new girl will be.

"sho? Why are you here lushy? Ohhh, whats in the bagggg~?" shanks whined to her as he eyed the bag in her grasp.

"its some bento's for my brothers as a gift" and then shanks went on full weeping mode and cling on her even more "you didn't make any for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" shanks face turned into a chibi face as he hugged her.

"sorry shanks, maybe next time. anyway, where is my brothers at actually?" lucy said with a grin, of course she would make one for her, she remembers when shanks used to stuff his face with her food and end up fighting with luffy anf ace for eating to much even though he was the same. But she still wondered about the certain red haired boy that was wearing the googles but alas, she needs to find her brothers first. She can rule the school later. Sudden a rough hand grabbed shanks cape from behind and pulled him off lucy, mihawk threw shanks in the office with one hand without breaking eye contact with lucy.

"Portgas is at the field right now, ask him for information on your other brother" and with that, mihawks hypnotic eyes were closed, he let out a sigh when shanks rolled into the couch and started shouting that it was too dark. Lucy politely bow to the man who had a large elegant cross behind his back and skipped away to find the field. Mihawks opened his eyes to see the empty space where the girl was at and let out another sigh.

"she doesn't even know where the field is at"

[lucy pov]

The calm wind blew pass me and yet again I felt my blond hair fly the direction of the wind, now I need to find where the field, I had successfully exited the main building now I need to go to the field. Wherever that is at… i couldn't wait to see him, them, my brothers, will ace hit me for being forced to come to this school? how is luffy? Are they alright? How are they? I haven't seen them in so long… my feet guide me to the giant clearing like place that looked like a field, hopefully I'm at the right place, I look around to see a lot of other buildings yet I don't know anything about them, they looked so heavenly, medieval style, clean marble, I look at all the items the building was made off and looks like the government actually is funding MILLIONS to keep the troublemakers in this place.

' _oi marco! Don't let him pass!'_ I hear some yelling over at the slight clearing I was heading at, I couldn't see the whole clearing because of a large building blocking my view.

' _go thatch!"_ hm? I started to hear cheering and shouting's of 'goal' at the clearing. My nose brushed pass a wind and I sneezed cutely as I made my way to the said clearing.

[marco pov]

The whole team was sweating from playing soccer, we were separated to eight people from sixteen, I wiped my face using my blue soccer shirt that was drenched as well, in front of me, I watch as thatch and ace dance around in victory, whitebeard, our coach, was grinning down at us, izo's make up was slightly destroyed from sweating and I could see jozu on the ground panting, we were all tired, well maybe not me and ace anymore, we heated our shirts so now we were dry.

"gurara, good workout brats, now dismiss" whitebeard ordered, I heard the other team which were currently wearing red soccer shirts cheer for winning. I sigh as I took my towel and threw it on my shoulder and walked towards the locker room, pops was sitting down and laughing at ace who was trying to demonstrate how he threw thatch to the goal and somehow pass me. I sigh, how. Anyway, in a large gust of wind, newspaper that was in front of pops went flying, so did some of the towels, that include my towel that was on my shoulder, while the wind felt good but damnit my towel. I tried reaching for it but it flew away from my grasp and I jogged to catch up to it.

Pass the building, it laid on the dry grass as sunlight hit it. when I almost reached the corner of the building, I was closing in on the towel when I saw a mass of shining yellow before I knew what hit me… or what I hit.

"Gah!"

"kya!"

Kya? That was… cute… all I know is I'm on top of some poor soul that I tumbled on. Putting both of my hands on the ground, I lifted my body slightly to see the light blue. Light Blue?! I raised my head some more and saw some lock of golden blond that was shining, then pale skin, then chocolate shining eyes. WHAT? I'm on a girl! And not any girl, a goddamn beautiful one yoi!

"shit, sorry yoi" I instantly got up and tried to hide the redness in my cheek, hot damn her face is so beautiful! She stared at me from the ground in daze, I held out my hand to her. please take it, please take it. please take it. she smiled at me. HOLY CRAP MY EYES, ITS TOO BRIGHT. I felt my cheeks heating up some more as she grasp my hand and I noted how soft her skin was. I pulled her up and cleared my throat. Looking at my towel, I saw a small bag next to it, it was probably hers. walking pass her, trying to keep my sanity, I reached for my towel and the bag. But when I turn around I start to regret not being blind.

She was a bombshell! The blond was a goddamn bombshell, those curves, those boobs, for fuck sake I sound like ace! I cleared my throat yet again and saw her tilt her head in confusion at me. cute. I strode towards her and held the small bag in front of her, noting the tattoo on her upper left arm that looked similar to ace's yet it spelled K.I.N.G. yet it didn't stop the blood that slightly came out of my nose. Beautiful.

"thank you" she took the bag and smiled at me, her blond hair fanning her face making it more beautiful. But her smile dropped suddenly and a worried look crossed her feature, her delicate brows scrunch together in confusion.

"are you alright?" she asked, alright? I'm fine, what is she aski-

"you have blood coming out off your nose and your face is red, are you okay? do you want me to get you ice?" she asked me as she stood politely and looked at me. oh that's what she meant. Damn, think of an excuse. Excuseeeee….

"yeah I'm fine, I just had soccer practice and my friend kicked the ball to my face yoi" damnit is that the best excuse you can make? Huh brain? This girl is beautiful and you give me this kind of excuses! I watch as her face slightly relax then something hit me.

"who are you?" I ask, now that I think about it, I have never seen someone as beautiful as her in this school. maybe except hancock but she looks more… beautiful…

"ah, pardon me for not introducing myself, I'm lucy! I'm new in this school and yet… I cant seem to find the field that mihawk sensei told me to head to…" she scratch her cheek cutely as her other hand held her bag. Lucy… a cute name for a cute girl. Wait new? Why was I not informed of this? I'm pretty sure she doesn't know me. I wiped my nose with one hand to wipe away the blood that trailed down.

"my name is marco, pleasure to meet you lucy yoi" I said, how can she be so polite! Wait, she was going to the field? I was about to say something but a stifled giggle came though my ears, I looked at lucy who was covering her lips cutely and stifling her giggle. Cute.

"w-whats so funny lucy yoi?" I asked, stop stop stop blush stop it. I could feel the blush raise in my cheek yet I fought, no she cannot know that I think she's beautiful. She smiled at me again. somehow my chest felt like it was content, like relaxed almost as if I was… on cloud nine.

"its just that, you add that cute sentence at the end of your sentence." She giggled as she tried to cover her lips yet again and of course, the blush burst in my cheeks and I could feel the steam come out off my ears. I need to tell her the field was behind her, she back is facing the field, the place she was searching fo… oh shit. Behind her at the stands where pops was at, all the commanders were looking straight at me. most of them were giggling at me with their eyes wide. Pops was drinking while trying to muffle his laughter. Ace and thatch were not there so they were probably in the locker room?

"l-lucy, I… t-ther… no… uhhhh" I couldn't say the words in my brain. I wanted to tell her to turn around and she reached the destination she was searching for, but she tilted her head not understanding me, her hair fell slightly and instantly shined against the sun, the steam from my ears increased and I felt like my head was gonna blow up somehow. I closed my eyes to stop from dying of embarrassment. A soft touch on my forehead made me snap my eyes open in shock. Lucy was in front of me with her hand on my forehead! How did I not hear her walk?! Her face slightly marred to confusion and worry yet again, somehow I curse the fact that I'm taller than her, her breast looked more… ehem… larger from up here.

"Are you alright, your face is getting redder…" she said softly. My heart is pounding in my ears. i heard the sound of laughter from the back ground yet lucy didn't break her eye contact with me as I felt my head heat up, her hand was still on my forehead! I clamped my hands stiffly on her shoulders and I heard 'ooooooo' from the background again.

"t-t-t-the f-f-f-field is here you!" I shouted as I turned her around to face the idiot commanders and pops who were making the 'ooooo' sounds. Though when they saw her they immediately shut up and stare at her gaping. I lightly pushed her mechanically as my hands on her shoulders stiffly push her from behind. Pops put down his sake cup and stare at lucy with an eyebrow raised. When we were directly in front of the commanders and whitebeard himself, I walked next to izo who was staring at her curiously.

"hm… your that new girl, the one shanks fawning over. What are you doing in the whitebeard territory brat?" pops voice entered the surrounding area, wait shanks fawning over her? an enemy?! All the commanders tensed up, another yonko's member? The only neutral place is at the cafeteria and the main building. The other places are territories or unclaimed territory but who the hell does she think she is to come here and stand in front of pops? The air was tense yet she seems relax.

"i'm here to see my-"

"LITTLE SISTER!"

In a split second the beautiful blond girl that was standing in front of whitebeard was tackled by ace who somehow shot out of the locker room at the speed of a bullet. The poor girl fell on the ground and ended up rolling a few times with because ace was attached to her, her bag went flying to pops, and all the other commanders were ready to jump in and destroy the thing, what if it was a bomb? But shanks don't fight dirty nor does he send one person to declare war… pops caught the small bag with his large hand.

We watch with amusement as ace rolled on the ground attached to lucy as she hugged him back. He kept on saying sister and sister so this is ace's sister? After a while of rolling on the ground and not letting go of lucy which somehow got me a bit jealous. Ace lifted, I kid you not, he lifted lucy bridal style above his head with both of his hands and ran towards pops.

"POPS! POPS! POPS! POPS! POPS! POPS!" ace shouted as he skid to a stop in front of pops who had a grin on his face, ace smashed his cheek and lucy's cheek to his while looking at pops and all the commanders looked amused at them.

"meet my sister! Lucy!"

 **Poll plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Chapter 3:

"she looks exactly like me right?!"

[thatch pov]

I exited the locker room with my bag to see the commanders lined up in front of pops and pops laughing, in front of them was ace but next to ace was someone I couldn't see, ace was hugging the person making it hard for me to see her, but I could see the somehow shining blond hair.

"she looks exactly like me right?!" ace said and the immediate reply being "NO" from all the commanders who looked at ace in disbelief. I walk to stand at next to marco was having a slightly red face, marco with a red face? walking behind the commanders, I made my way to marco, why is everyone blocking my view of the girl? When I finally reached marco, who still had the look of disbelief on, I punched his shoulder lightly giving me the attention from him.

"what the heck are you looking at?" I ask and he pointed at where ace was at, whoever this was, he must really be handsome to gain attention from the whole crew, I turned my head to see the source of commotion and i could feel my eyes widen when I look at the blond GIRL.

"HOLY CRAP YOUR BEAUTIFUL" I shouted, I could faintly hear the sound of marco facepalming and feel the stares from the other commanders, pops who was behind me was laughing out loud and somehow the girl turn to look at me, she was previously looking at ace but now she looked at me and I saw the shining chocolate brown her eye colour, all of a sudden haruta shouted a question.

"How does she look like you?! she's so beautiful compared to you! and she's A BLOND, YOU HAVE BLACK HAIR ACE!" haruta pointed out, so she's ace's sister? But that didn't stop ace from glaring at me, his eyes were literally on fire as his face shadowed. I jumped behind marco and made marco my shield so that if ace decide to tackle me, he would have to tackle marco fist and I could run like hell. Suddenly the blond girl who I noticed had perfectooooo skin, put her hand on ace's eyes.

"baka brother, stop glaring at everybody" hory crappuuuuu, her voice is so soft.

"oi ace, at least let us introduce ourselves to your sister" namur snickered. Before ace could even protest, marco cut him off.

"you already know my name, marco the phoenix, commander of the first division of the whitebeard pirates yoi" marco stated even though the blush on his face said he knows that lucy was staring at him. but his eyes were closed and he tried to keep his face laid back.

"and I'm thatch! Commander of the fourth division of the whitebeard pirates!" I said while snickering at marco. Lucy nodded at me, her hand still pushing ace's face while ace hugged her. the other commanders were eager to introduce themselves then finally pops voice boomed in the area.

"brat, I am whitebeard, the brat of a brother who is hugging you is my second division commander." Pops said then he threw a bag at lucy but it ended up hitting ace face first. Lucy gently grabbed the bag but then suddenly ace brightens up and grin, a big ass grin at that.

"Pops, I'm gonna go to the benches with my sister!" he lifted lucy above his head, lucy making a squeak which sent some of the commanders blushing, then ace ran to the benches, the benches were located inside the building, through the locker room on the first floor. all of us watched as ace turned into a blurry trail of dust at how fast he ran inside. Pops was laughing at how fast ace was running. Marco let out a sigh as his lazy façade returned. I heard haruta and izo talking about how beautiful ace's sister is and how they look so different. We all walked to the locker room while talking about the latest gossip 'ace has a sister'

[lucy pov]

Ace carried me into the building that was next to the field and he did it so fast, I couldn't see anything but blur. Comically running while carrying me above his head. My lovable idiotic brother. Suddenly the blur stopped and I felt ace gently placed me down on a chair, I was clutching the bag as I smiled at my brother. Ace was saying how much he missed me and how luffy went crazy when they were forced to go to grandline highschool.

"I missed you so much sis!" "luffy caused so much trouble when you were gone" "did you bring anything for your lovable brother?" "are you okay?" "did anyone disturbed you on the way here?" "why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "does luffy know you're here?"

He rapidly started to question me while kneeling down in front of me. he was staring up at me with worried expression. Holding my hand with both of his hands, I realize how big his hands was now compared to when we were younger. Caressing my knuckles with worry. I smiled at my brother that was worried at me. I think luffy's reaction will be a lot more…. Uhhh… bigger than this if ace was acting like this. I sweatdrop when i realize he would probably destroy a building.

"I missed you too ace, luffy caused trouble? Of course I brought something for you, I'm fine, nobody disturbed me on my way here, I couldn't find a way to contact you, I tried but it couldn't come through, luffy doesn't know yet." I answered his questions one by one, ace brightens up when he heard I brought him something and looked at me with his pleading eyes. I reached for my bag and took out a red bento that had flames painted on it and put in my lap.

The next second ace was sitting down next to me like a puppy waiting to be fed, taking out some chopstick, ace drew nearer to me and opened his mouth. Ahhh, even though your older than me, you still want your little sister to feed you, my brother is so adorable. He started to eat everything in the lunch box I made, not stuffing his face though, he was slowly eating from the chopstick I was holding. I heard the sound of people coming from the closed double wooden door that was in fact huge. I was sitting right in front of a big window that had sunlight shining through but I was facing the door. But I didn't stop feeding ace.

The door opened and the commanders who were talking stopped and looked straight at me and ace, well of course.

[third person view]

The whole whitebeard crew froze in shock at what they were seeing, the sunlight brimming down from the window right above the two siblings, mainly the blond and it seems to create an air of peace around her, making her look angelic, her smile that was directed at her brother, her slender hand that was holding chopsticks elegantly, her blond hair that framed her heart shaped face, the way she was sitting with her legs politely folded to her side. The only thing coursing through their minds were the word 'Angel' then they noticed how ace was sitting, his mouth chewing with a grin plastered on his face, in a position as a dog with his legs crossed and his hands on his feet as he faced his sister.

"oi ace, you like being fed?" thatch snickered as he walked towards the two siblings who realized who was staring at them, lucy turn her head slowly with a calm smile while ace snapped his head to face the whitebeard crew who were ready to laugh at him.

"lucy-chan, your spoiling your brother yoi" marco said with a tint of blush on his cheek but he tried to hid it, keyword tried. The other commanders were trying to muffle their laughter, haruta slingshot himself to ace and elbowed ace in mid air causing ace to fall from the chair he was sitting at and haruta claimed the chair and stare at the girl in front of him. his tongue sticking upwards from the corner of his lips childishly.

"your really beautiful lucy-chan!" haruta exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the proper girl. The whitebeard crew sweatdropped as they heard ace groan at how his face got elbowed by a kid.

"WERE GORGEOUS!" ace shouted from the floor but was ignored.

"oh, thanks!" lucy laughed with a grin, the ringing of her laugh echoed through the room, thatch elbowed marco with his eyebrow raised. Marco looked at him lazily in question but that turned into jealousy when thatch pulled a chair and sat next to lucy.

"ne lucy-chaaan, are you dating anyone?" marco held his breath as he stare at lucy intently, izo snickered as he pat jozu and pointed to marco, the other commanders took a glance at marco and started snickering. Whitebeard eyed down at his son and realize marco's face was serious, but the thing is, his staring at lucy so intently.

"DATING?! NO MAN SHALL DATE MY LUCY!" ace shouted as he stood up and tackled thatch, they rolled on the floor with ace pulling thatch's cheek and thatch pulling ace's cheek, both had angry tick marks floating above them. Lucy sweatdrop as her chopsticks stayed on her hand in mid-air, haruta however.

"so lucy-chan?" haruta asked with his eyes glistering. Marco who looked pale at what ace did, looked back at lucy. and the other commanders couldn't help but feel pity that marco might get beat up by ace.

"I'm not dating anyone, nobody seems to think I'm attractive enough" lucy laughed lightly as she waved her hand in front of her face. well that seemed to freeze everyone on the spot. and thus a lot of things happen in a second.

Marco appeared in front of lucy in a flash in a kneeling position while holding her hand like a prince, haruta was so shock at the appearance of marco that suddenly appeared and he fell of the chair comically with his legs sticking up in an anime style, the commanders stare in shock at how fast marco appeared in front of lucy also the fact that marco appeared in that position. "lucy-yoi, your beautiful" marco said while looking up at lucy. lucy who was staring down at him blushed immediately, then ace tackled marco in the football way causing both of them to destroy multiple tables. the other commanders started cheering for marco who was trying to run away from a furious ace, and that's how whitebeard ended up laughing.

"No! stay away from my sister you flaming chicken!" ace shouted, he ran towards lucy who was staring at the now beaten marco, then he lifted her above his shoulder like a sack of potato, but the whole whitebeard crew and whitebeard couldn't help but stare at the expression on lucy's face, she had tears in her chibi eyes and her face looked so chibi. With her hand dangling with her head in defeat. But that didn't last because ace started running so fast that they left a trail of dust behind.

"ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

..

..

"are you going to tell me where we're going?" lucy asked from her position on ace's shoulder, tightly holding her bag with on hand and her other hand propped up to hold her face. ace was walking now, and she didn't know where she was at, she saw other dorms that ace passed but she doesn't know where he was heading.

"we're going to luffy!" ace exclaimed happily, lucy let out a small groan of pain but hoped her brother didn't hear her, even though this position hurts her stomach because his shoulder was digging in a bit but she wanted to spend time with him, it's been so long since she's hugged him, touched him, or even pat her brother.

"are you okay lucy?!" and thus no such luck, ace heard her small groan. Lucy gripped his red soccer shirt from behind to prevent him from pulling her. with an immediate answer "I'm fine! I'm fine!" she tried to grip his shirt but ace was stronger, he pulled her into a bridal style simply, being the stronger reliable brother of course. Lucy simply land in his arms with a pop, her bag fell on her hands, ace couldn't stop thinking about how cute his sister looked like right now, she was staring up to his face with her adorable large chocolate eyes staring at him, he tried to keep his face stoic but the blush seems to bloom more prominent.

"idiot, if that position hurt you then you could have just said something" ace grumbled as he kept his gaze forward. His eyebrow twitch when he felt a poke in his cheek.

Poke

Poke

Pokeeeee

"what?!" ace growled as he turned his gaze downwards to the pouting lucy. his grip tightens as he realize how cute she seems when she's pouting at him. 'she must want something, that's the pout of evilness, I just know it, whatever she wants I have to say no to!' ace thought immediately.

"Ace…" her pout increased and her eyes teared a bit. 'here it comes!' ace thought as he readied himself. Through all this, he kept walking even though he was scared of what lucy was gonna make him do, he still had to go where luffy was at.

"I want a strawberry milkshake"

"WHAAAA?"

..

..

And thus, ace and lucy was at the cafeteria for a strawberry milkshake. A small detour yet worth it for lucy, in ace's option. He watch as lucy stare at the whole emptied cafeteria with awe, her eyes sparkling s she looked everywhere, the cafeteria was bigger than the main building, with a wholeeee lot tables here and there, at the corners of the cafeteria was more comfy with higher quality chairs and table, clearly for the yonko's and the warlords. At one corner which was where lucy and ace was at, there was more tables put together, almost as if to serve a big family, at the end of the cafeteria was the food stands, let it be endless amount of food or a simple wine, the workers would make the order, even though some crews had their own cooks, at sometimes when the cooks aren't available, they would settle with the workers that the school hired. At the middle of the cafeteria were tables that was decorated, not as low class as the other tables scattered around and not as high class as the tables at the corner of the room, ace left lucy to her awestruck self, and went to get her couldn't help but be awe at the sight, the ceilings were so high but now lucy knew why It was so high, because the whitebeard guy was so huge. When she was looking upwards she saw something above the huge cafeteria doors.

Huge Televisions, Two huge flat screen television was perched above the cafeteria doors.

Ace came back with a tall glass of strawberry milkshake. Lucy turned her gaze upwards and her hair slightly fall from her shoulder as she turned. Lucy loves strawberry milkshakes, but she loves her brothers more, but not being able to drink strawberry milkshake for more than 5 months will drive her insane. But the television at the wall drove her to a curious state, she decided to ask her brother about it.

"ace?" and her response was a hum from her brother, he was busy memorizing her face.

"what's up with this place, the tables and chairs are arranged weirdly, all circling and not in a formal way, and then the quality of the tables and chairs were all in groups but the lowest quality tables and chairs are perched around the cafeteria in a random way and I realize that there's two huge tv's on the wall above the door, why?" lucy asked numerous questions as she sip her strawberry milkshake, even though its not as good as the one she's tasted, its still strawberry milkshake.

"well… the tables aren't arranged weirdly, their arranged according to the crew. Example, the table we're at is the whitebeard pirate's table. Being one of the emperors in the school, we changed our tables and now this are ours, like in the other side at the corner is the red hair pirates, even though their tables are less than ours, his also a emperor so he changed his table quality. Those who are in the middle are the super nova's there's a total of eleven supernova's and their tables they also changed. Like that one, the one with the strawhat painted on it? yeah that's luffy's table" ace tried explaining to his sister, there's a lot of things she doesn't know about this school.

"em…peror? Supernova….? Shanks is an emperor? And… luffy is a supernova? What's a emperor and a supernova, ace?" lucy tried to understand the information that she was getting from ace because in her mind, they were important.

"emperor, the strongest in the school. supernova, is the rookies who has the bounty of more than 100,000 beli also from the new generation. The warlords, could be seated anywhere because they don't seem to have a crew so somethings you could see some sitting at the corner with the emperors or the supernova's." ace explained again, his hands motioning towards some of the tables.

"bounty? Eh?" lucy asked confused, her milkshake was empty and laid forgotten as she put her hand on her chin and looked down at her table and let her thoughts run. Ace sighs as he realize that he needed to explain everything from the very BEGINNING.

..

..

"alright, you get that?" ace had given lucy a longgggggggg lecture about warlords, emperors, supernova, pirate crews. Lucy was staring blank at ace. he could hear the gears in her head turning.

"okay… let me get this straight. In this school, the strongest people are the emperors who are shanks and whitebeard, they are both the school principle and also their teachers. They are at the first ranking?... the warlords who I guess are… umm… mihawk, jimbei, hammock, a bear(kuma) and a flamingo. The teachers. Their in the second ranking because they are supposedly the second strongest. Then there's the supernova, the third strongest in the whole school, there's eleven supernova's in the school and one of them is luffy, I'm not gonna be bothered by the other supernova because I can't even remember. In this school there's a ranking system and it follows points? Whats points again?" lucy asked, getting ¾ of what ace said. Ace nodded, at least she was understanding more than luffy. Ignoring the fact that lucy got some of the names wrong.

"Points are the things that judge you here. Points are based on how strong you are, like how smart, how fast, your reflexes and if you have a devil fruit, how strong you fight with it." ace cleared his throat and tried to fight in his blush when lucy's eyes started shining with stars in awe and he continued his lecture "also, if you join a crew then your points would be added to the crews points also, for example, someone with 10 points starts a crew with another guy who has 10 points and the crew would have 20 points. There's another ranking system in the school, one was the one with strength and another one is the points ranking system, a crew with the most ranking system being whitebeard because he has a lot of allies and a lot of crew members. Joining a crew wont affect your individual point, it just plus it with the crews. Earning a point is hard, I wont tell you how to earn them." Ace finished. Lucy was nodding until she registered what the last thing he said.

"whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" lucy whined as she face first on the table. Ace chuckled. Then he remembered her last question about the tv on the cafeteria wall.

"oi, imouto, those tv above the cafeteria doors are important also, they are the ones that show our ranking during recess. Sometimes during lunch or during free time, the tv would show some training classes or games" ace explained, lucy nodded her head, bopping as she nod, her hair following her head cutely. Just as she was about to ask her about the games he just said in the explanation a ring filled the air.

Lucy watched as ace pulled out a small snail from his pocket that was still ringing, and somehow clicked it. She was looking at it with stars in her eyes at the thing. Mystery snail... As what luffy decribe...

"oi ace, where the hell are you. You skipping class or what yoi?" a voice that seems so familiar yet lucy couldnt put her finger on it. Ace's brow twitch.

"oooo, ace whats that?" lucy asked, a talking snail, so the only thing she could conclude 'mystery snail'. The person on the other line sputtered when they heard her voice.

"your lucy right?" the voice asked. Then like a bulb switching on, lucy realized who it was. Seeing lucy happy at who was calling him, ace got pissed. Before ace could answer the jerk on the other line, lucy cut him off.

"Marco!"

The person on the otherside of the line blushed, the snail was blushing and had steam coming out of the side of the snail. Ace growled as lucy grin happily.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, I KNOW WE LOOK ALIKE BUT DONT COME NEAR HER!" ace shouted at the poor snail. Lucy sweatdrop at the scene. Ace's hair was on fire. No, half his face was on fire.

"YOU TWO DONT LOOK ALIKE YOI!"

"WERE BOTH GORGEOUS! GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT YOU OVERGROWN PINEAPPLE!"

Lucy just watch as ace shouted at the snail and the snail shouting at him again. Sweatdrop appear above her head as she watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Chapter 4:

[lucy pov]

I wonder how this happened? I'm standing on top of a guy's face with my feet deeply in-graved in his face. oh that's right. Ace threw me. a settling crunch was heard when my feet hit him in the face.

"Heard you talkin bad about whitebeard! Ah, crap! sorry imotou!" ace shouted, the group of men who were with the man I'm standing on all fled when ace threw me leaving me on his poor idiot. Ace ran to my side and helped me get off that guy. I keep on wondering why ace isn't wearing any shirt and showed his… uh… muscular body…

"Ace? can I ask you why your not wearing any shirt?" I asked as ace lead me to an unknown place. I looked at his broad shoulders from behind and looked at the mark on his back, his so tall now… compared to me… who was shorted than him and I'm pretty sure luffy… his messy black hair shuffled a bit when he turned slightly to look behind at me with a grin.

"I'm showing my mark. The mark of whitebeard, my pride and joy." ace said as he pointed to his back using one hand. I smiled at him, not noticing the blush that settled on his cheek. We were walking in the hallway, the sunlight streamed through the windows that showed the next building and I slowly closed my eyes and basked in the sunlight slightly, it felt warm. What I didn't notice was the nose bleeding ace who was looking back at me and almost tripping three times.

"lu, I'm taking you to my dorm first" my eyes snap open, what? when I looked to the front, ace had somehow appeared next to me and was walking side by side with me. I looked at his… ehem… sculpted body… and huffed away, I'm definitely not supposed to think like this towards my brother!

"why, big brother?" I asked softly, which had ace thinking cute but not that I realize, I knew he was just making sure I'm safe but I want to meet luffy also…

"w-well, y-your clothes… I need you to change your clothes…" ace looked away with on hand on the back of his neck, not that I notice the blush that covered his face. while he was looking away, I used my point finger to go to his cheek and paused it there.

"Ace!" ace turned immediately at my call and my finger poked his cheek.

"hehe… your freckles look different ace!" I said childishly, we were still walking, not that I minded but that didn't stop me from lightly pinching his cheek for fun.

"lucy, stawph!" ace struggled slightly but playfully. I let go of his cheek gently causing him to huff. Suddenly ace perked up almost as if he remembered something.

"I forgot to tell you" I knew it "the dorms are co-ed, that means there's a chance your roommate is a guy" ace said with a grin as if nothing's wrong.

[third person view]

Ace watch as lucy processed the information then saw her face grew into panic, she latched herself on ace in a hug, at first ace knew this was coming because lucy used to hug him or luffy when she was scared or panicked. Yet there was one thing he forgot. When they were young, lucy didn't have any assets. And so he felt her body and since his chest is bare, HE ALSO FELT HER HUGE CHEST BEING SQUISHED AGAINST HIS. ignoring the blush on his cheek and the small line of blood on his nose, he hugged her back to calm her down.

"Don't worry about it. if you want, you can stay at my dorm or either luffy's dorm" ace said as he pat his sister's back. A few minutes passed then lucy let go off ace with a small pout. She grumbled as she walked next to ace with her arms crossed under her breast she huffed.

"why do I have to share rooms with a guy I don't know…" lucy pouted. Ace chuckled at his sisters antics and pat her head.

A stairway to the outside of the building appeared and they both walked down and had small talk, ace walked a bit further down around two more steps, when he reached the bottom he heard something.

"eep! Ace!" lucy's leg slip and she was falling forward, ace's eyes widen in shock. His reflexes moved extremely fast to save her from falling to the floor and possibly hurting herself. He caught lucy before she could reach down and gripped her back waist, he was embracing her with his chin on her head. Lucy's arms were around his back also. She thought she was going to fall straight into the hard stone floor. the light from above the stairway shone down to them and they looked like 'yes they were' embracing each other at the bottom of the stairway. Ace hiding her face in his chest as he held her protectively.

Ace looked down to her face when he finally caught her and his eyes couldn't help but widen, lucy's face was staring up to him but she had her eyes tightly closed. Her blond hair that was slightly messy from the fall only served to make her face more beautiful and her worried small and cute frown dealt him the final damage and he was yet again having a nose bleed. Not to mention how her body felt against him. Lucy slowly opened her eyes when she felt no pain but instead warmness surrounding her and saw ace looking down at her with a nose bleed.

"Thanks for catching me, Ace-nii!" lucy smiled brightly and ace was momentarily blinded by her smile. His head started to race with thoughts 'she's my sister! I shouldn't take advantage of her! lucy is my sister! Lucy…is… my… Lucy… is… mine'

He slowly let her go, making sure she's not hurt in anyway and even asked her if she was okay multiple times. Lucy was happy, ace was still the same over protective brother.

He walked together with lucy to the dorm and while they were walking, lucy kept on making cute comments and poking ace a few times and disturbing him. everything to make ace slowly lose his sanity because of her cute actions. She would suddenly try to pat his head but couldn't reach it so she would try to climb his shoulder and of course giving his entire arm a 2 minute heaven from being stuffed to her breast as she affectionately pat his head, she would suddenly hug him for no reason and start running again, she would randomly poke his face, his chest, his arms, his rib, mostly his cheeks, and she would say cute comments like 'ace your growing weird, but I like your kind of weird!' or 'ace, ace, ace, ace, huh? Why am I calling your name? oh, I just feel like calling your name'. he was slowly but surely starting to lose his sanity and blood.

While his brain was in a turmoil of blood loss, ace felt a tug on his arm. Ace turned to see lucy who was frowning at him with sad eyes. her blond hair slightly fluttering behind her. she might look like a kicked kitten but he didn't care about that, he was more worried about what happened to lucy.

"big brother… my leg hurts…" lucy said shakily with her cute frown growing. Her owlish brown eyes that once shined with happiness was brimming with sadness. Ace reacted immediately to this he immediately knelt down and started panicking.

"What?! did you get hurt? when did you get hurt?! is it your ankle?! Let me see!" ace rushed as he held her ankle and tried to look for what was wrong or what was causing her injuries. He fawned over her worriedly.

"n-no… I'm not hurt… it's just I've been standing for so long, my legs are tired…" lucy said, ace stood up and asked himself. "what do we do, does it hurt a lot?, should I get help?"

"what do you mean help? Its okay, I'll just hold it, so lets go! The dorms are right in front of us!" lucy smiled brightly, ace placed his hands gently on her head and ruffled her soft blond hair slowly.

"do you want me to give you a piggy back ride back to my room?" ace asked, lucy's smile brightens ten folds and ace again felt his going blind by the warmness and affection she was releasing that was directed to him. lucy shouted "Yes!" ace, turned his back to lucy and knelt down in front of her. "lu… come here" lucy jumped on his bare back with giggles and hugged his throat to stabilize herself.

"Alright!" both of the siblings shouted as ace stood up straight and ready with his little sister on his back. Ace felt her breast and her oh so perfect curves pressed against his bare back so he tried to think of something else while trying hard not to blush. They both headed to the dorm together with lucy snuggling into her brothers warm neck as her hands dangle on his broad and strong shoulders.

Someone was observing the two siblings, even though this person was far, they saw the interaction between the two and thought they were a couple, having a great distance gave the disadvantage of not hearing the conversation between the two. The person gripped their nail in the wall leaving cracks of jealousy as they stare threateningly at the supposed couple.

"Ace-senpai is not hers! ace-senpai is for everyone! Who does this blond bimbo think she is! Who even is she!" hissed the girl hiding behind the building, staring at the two, she followed them when she saw ace walking in the hallway but then she saw the blond girl was with him and followed them from a distance, she watched as the blond would make her ace laugh and blush, watching as the blond would suddenly and randomly touching her ace. hugging her ace even when ace hasn't hugged her! the girl let out a possessive growl and disappeared in the shadows as the two siblings entered the dorm.

[in the dorm]

"okay, sooo… my roommate is marco. As in the perverted marco that I need to kick out soon because he held your hand" ace grumbled thinking of a certain pineapple head that he need to kill. He held onto lucys calves that was around his waist to make sure his carrying her and not dropping her. he wouldn't face himself if he dropped her. ace and luffy are very possessive of their sister and they knew it. they just didn't want her to be hurt in anyway.

"but ace-nii… marco is a good person… please don't just kick him out…" lucy whimpered as she snuggled into ace's neck. ace was now going up the stairs towards his room. passing the destroyed front door and living room that was also destroyed. Ace couldn't kick marco out now. because lucy was being sad about it and giving him the sad voice. The sad voice compose of sounding like she's about to cry, making him feel like his kicked a small kitten.

"Grr, I'll make an exception for you… lucky punk" ace grumbled, he shifted as he walked straight into the messed up dorm that was supposed to be co-ed but looked like a place where trash was thrown in.

"sniff… sniff" ace froze right there. Lucy just sniffed him. LUCY JUST SNIFFED HIM.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LU?!" ace shouted as steam burst out of his ears. he gripped her soft legs tighter as he tried to calm down. Sister, sister, sister, sisterrrrrrr.

"ne ace, you smell like fire. How? Did you eat a devil fruit? You smell nice" lucy ignored his question and continued to nuzzle her nose to his neck which caused him to flinch in embarrassment.

"I ate the mera-mera no mi, I'm a fireman. Pun intended" ace said with a chuckle. Lucy giggled softly but ace heard it anyway, she was giggling next to his ear which caused a shiver to his back. Her hot breath blowing in his ear.

"Wait, what do you mean I smell like fire? You can smell fire?" ace asked curiously. Lucy hummed sleepily. Her head tilted slightly and lean on ace's head as he continued walking.

"It's mmnn… my magic…" lucy said sleepily. Ace turned to look at lucy only to see her beautiful face so near his face. her blond hair somehow shine under the light they passed as her sleeping face seem so peaceful. He looked closely at his now asleep sister and notice how her face somehow looked heart shaped and how her pink lips looked so plumped and so… delicious... how her eyelashes grew longer and more feminine.

Ace grumbled with a blush as he brought lucy to his room to let her rest there. He manage to somehow open the door with lucy on his back. He shifted in and entered the room where he and marco shared. The room was the same as how lucy's room looked but only messy on ace's side. He trudge inside his room and gently placed lucy on his bed before walking to the kitchen and pass out on the floor of narcolepsy.

[timeskip][lucy pov]

My eyes flutter open and I stare at a black charred ceiling above me. I blinked and turn my head slightly and looked around in the room, it was night time judging from the night sky out the balcony. I saw ace asleep on the floor near the kitchen and the room was dark yet messy on my side. I shifted slowly and got up next to the bed. Didn't ace said he shared the room with marco? How long did I sleep? I need to get my bag… where is luffy? I looked at ace again and walked to him, I might not look strong but to tell you the truth, my strength can easily carry ace in one hand without breaking a sweat. Not that I'm letting him know this. I slowly lifted ace in a bridal style and walked back to the bed where I was asleep in.

As I put the blanket on ace, I realize I need to get my bag before my roommate returns to my room.

" _w-well, y-your clothes… I need you to change your clothes…"_ welp, now I cant even go out of the room because I'm wearing my normal clothes(lets not add the tightness of the clothes). I look around the room to find at least some available clothes and not the ones around the floor until I see a closet… that… looks slightly crooked… who was I kidding? The closet was closed but it looked like it was about to burst open. I slowly walked to the closet making sure I don't wake my brother up. when I reached the closet, I was slightly scared of opening it… but I need to at least go outside… so here it goes! My finger grazed the closet door and BOOM! I'm covered with a whole pile of clothes I don't even know whose.

I got up from the pile and sucked in oxygen into my lungs. I COULDN'T BREATH! and looked downwards to the piles of clothes, there was random colours of purple and yellow and some pants I didn't know whose. But they all seem big for me, that's good right? I rushed to find a shirt and some sort of pants at least. And of all the things I could have grabbed, I grabbed a purple jacket like clothes and a black knee length short that looks identical to ace's. no time to run to the bathroom, I quickly threw off my clothes in a flash, leaving myself in my undergarments and generous white skin, I rushed to wear the purple mid sleeved jacket and the black shorts that I'm sure belong to ace. I threw my clothes next to the bed without looking and took a random hat that white with black panda ears above and shoved it on my head and used its tip to close my face slightly, okay all I need to do is look down the whole way! I rushed out the room leaving behind my brother.

[ace pov]

I have no regrets in my life, if I die today, I die a happy man. I just watched my sister changed in front of me and used the darkness in my room as an advantage. My eyes are still wide open as she ran out the door with a cute hat. Her. body. is. Engraved. In. my. Brain. Holy shit this is my sister, yet I couldn't stop staring. Stupid dumbass brain! That was lucy! stop nosebleeding!

[lucy pov]

I was just in the dorm… now I stand outside the dorm… where I don't even know where I am… I could feel the sweat drop on my head. I'm directionally challenged… =.= maybe I should just walk randomly then maybe I could find someone that could show me to the way to the dorm? Damnit why the hell did I choose to change! I'm so cold! i know I can easily prevent feeling coldness but still, I don't want to use my magic this early! I shuffle forward in the darkness, next to me is a unknown building and I couldn't see the dorm anywhere… HOW COULD I LOSE SUCH A BIG BUILDING. My slippers crunch the grass underneath my feet as I walk to search for someone. I pulled my large panda hat down as I walk. The purple jacket I'm wearing is a bit tight around my chest area and the black shorts seem to big for me and tend to slip down slowly and I have to pull it up.

"Oh, someone's nearby" I said to myself softly, I could feel the person's presence walking on the other side of the wall, I walked towards the wall in hopes of asking the person for help. CRAP.

[third person view]

"Ouf!/ Kyaaa!"

The sound two people colliding could be heard resonating. A panda hat and a top hat flew in the air at the impact. A ripping sound filled the air. Lucy recoiled in surprise, she didnt expect the person to accidentally hit her when she was appearing from the side of the building.

"ow…" lucy slightly whimpered with her eyes closed and her hand on her head to smoothen the pain of hitting someone by mistake. she heard a sudden sucked breath. she heard shuffling then a gentle voice rang out.

"are you alright, miss?" lucy opened her eyes slowly to see a very handsome man with short blond hair with a scar on his right eye. She didn't notice how his eyes widen slightly before returning to normal. He handed his hand to her to help her up like a gentleman. The man was wearing black and blue noble clothes.

"mhmnn… yes I am…" lucy softly said as she took the mans hand and pulled herself up, not noticing something important. The man's eyes widen yet again and this time lucy saw it. their hands were still connected laid forgotten.

"what is it?" lucy asked, the man let go of lucy's hand and started to take off his long jacket unexpectedly then covered her with it. lucy could only blink as she looked down to see the purple jacket ripped and was exposing her breast. Oh… that's why he's blushing so badly… was what lucy thought.

"t-thank you…" lucy said shyly as she pulled the long coat closer to her body. the man with blond hair shyly scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

[sabo pov]

"ouf!/kyaa!" kyaa? Who on earth did I hit to let out such cute voice? I remember walking towards the building to deliver my final report when I collided with something yellow that hit my chest. I felt my hat flying forward and the person fell down in front of me. a rip resonated through the air. I look down to the person who dared to hit me when I see a girl on the ground. Her knees were drawn together yet the oversized shorts were pulled down low and I could see her panties, her purple jacket was ripped from the hit and I could clearly see her slightly bouncing breast which I could predict around D to G, simply the biggest I've ever seen and bigger than boa hancock. Her blond hair seeming to shine from the moonlight laid on her shoulder and fan her back. Her heart shaped face looked so perfect with her. her eyes were closed yet I ask myself if she had beautiful eyes or not… is this love at first sight? I sucked my breath in surprise, What?!

"ow…" the small curvaceous blond whimpered and I realize I was staring at her to much. I slowly handed my hand to her.

"are you alright, miss?" the second she opened her eyes, I couldn't help but widen my eyes in shock. Those milky brown eyes that glint were staring straight into my eyes. I quickly changed my gaze into my normal gaze to prevent her from knowing… she grasp my hand softly and I could feel how small and soft her hand was. for someone whose schooling in this school with such soft hands! Seems so impossible!

"mhmnn… yes I am…" she softly let out. I practically froze when she pulled herself up. firstly her voice is so melodious I thought I heard angels… secondly her breasts bounced when she got up. my eyes widen when I saw that.

"what is it?" the angel asked, I start to take off my long jacket and covered her using it. it satisfied me when I see her wearing that long coat and how it dwarf her completely making her look small.

"t-thank you…" the angel said shyly as she pulled the coat from inside over her enormous breast. I scratch the back of my neck. I somehow felt embarrassed when I help her, her cute face really is distracting me.

"my name is sabo, could I know your name, beautiful?"

The two hats laid forgotten on the ground as the moon shined upon the two blonds

 **To muntolove,**

 **I took two days making this, just for you. I thought of leaving the story but you messaged me the same time I was about to ignore the story. Good work man.**


End file.
